Salvo
Salvo is an agent in the Department of Intelligence. He is currently written by SkarmorySilver. Agent Profile Appearance and Personality Salvo is a creeper, a blocky, green mob with four legs and a tall body. Nothing out of the ordinary. Unlike other creepers, however, he wears a diamond helmet – a reminder of his past as a badfic character. His human disguise (pictured) is a young man with brown hair in a ponytail, stubble, and green mobster gear, swapping his helmet for a stylish bowler hat adorned with a diamond. He's often seen with a cigarette/cigar in his mouth, his smoking habit serving as a self-claimed mental escape from the horrors he has to witness in badfic. Despite his distinctive frown, typical of his species, Salvo is actually quite laid-back and calm, and is as willing to follow orders as he is to lead; his love of diamonds has always been a thing even after his recruitment, but he is willing to give up a few to help a friend in need. He is, however, a very touchy individual when it comes to loyalty, and frequently requires an incentive to cooperate; doubling back on said incentive can result in some rather painful consequences for those who've crossed him. Unfortunately, being part of a species whose very job is to explode in people's faces is not exactly a blessing, and most people find it difficult to talk to him even though he constantly insists that no, he is absolutely not going to blow anything up. He does have a few friends despite this, particularly his department colleagues along with the agents who rescued him, whom he visits from time to time. History Salvo first appeared as Number One, the main antagonist in one of the rarest things to have ever been dropped at the PPC's doorstep: a Minecraft badfic. Thankfully, the Sue of this badfic was rather boring and conventional, which made her rather easy to charge and dispose of. Upon seeing his mistrust in the Sue, Agent E.V.L. tried to convince him to join the PPC at least once during the mission, to the dismay of her partner and with little success; it wasn't until the Sue stole Number One's diamond hoard that he finally agreed to help. Because Salvo had enough characterization to be considered recruitable, Rayner's negative opinion of him notwithstanding, he finally agreed to join the PPC after the Sue was killed, and was promptly assigned to Intel. Appearances Recruitment * "Little Green Mobs" ** In which the agents get the jump on a loyalty-challenged Warrior!Sue and make a surprising new friend. ** Original fic: “Creeper H” (Minecraft) Intelligence Reports * "Dora Explores Silent Hill" (Silent Hill X Dora the Explorer) (WARNING: NSFW/NSFB) * "ROOT HER" (Jurassic Park), with Agent Velociripper (DF) (WARNING: NSFW/NSFB) * "Chat Noir Gives Shrek a Blowjob" (Miraculous Ladybug X Shrek) (WARNING: NSFW/NSFB) Other Appearances * "Snake Eyes" - leaves all seven Harry Potter books in RC #227. * (The Rose Potter cleanup interlude, WIP) * "Love Thy Neighbor" - appears in the pre-mission and gives ''The Hobbit ''to the participating agents. * "There are More Things" - befriends a new badfic recruit and encourages her to join the DoI. Category:PPC Staff Category:Department of Intelligence Category:Badfic Characters